


could it be that we have been this way before?

by protect-me (troshby)



Series: fall for you [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madison and ryan's up and down relationship continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	could it be that we have been this way before?

_i’m sorry, so sorry. please come back. i’m sure we can work this out. -Ryan_

Madison laughed, he didn’t know why Ryan had signed his name at the end of the message, because he hadn’t deleted his number. He didn’t think he ever would (assuming they broke up definitively). There were a lot of things he apparently didn’t know about Ryan. 

For a second, Madison considered sending something that would indicate his immediate return. 

_there is nothing to ‘work out.’ what you did cannot be forgive easily, you do know that?_

_you’ve got to understand me, though. i couldn’t let you insult my kid’s mom._

_oh whatever, you know it was the truth._

_so what? you don’t have the right to talk about her like that. sure, she’s a slut, whatever. but she’s still the mother of my child. you knew about it coming in so don’t assume that this is something you’ve just now discovered. and since you’re going to be acting like this- come back when you’re not going to be so close minded. bye._

_sigh, are you going to be there tonight?_

_yeah, Ryden is going to go over to his mom’s tonight so I will be by myself._

_alright, I guess I will see you there._

So it was set, after three days, Madison and Ryan would see each other again. The meeting could go either of two ways- either Madison could apologize and Ryan will forgive him or Madison will let his anger get the best of him and the two will never reconcile.

Madison sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He would not let his anger get the best of him again. It had already happened far too many times, and their relationship was at a breaking point, which meant if either Madison or Ryan screwed things up, they were going to call it quits. The younger man was pretty sure neither of them wanted that to be the case.

One time they managed to overcome something of this magnitude was when Madison thought Ryan was cheating. The incident happened well into their second year as a couple. Ryan’s phone had been ringing all night (and so much through the week) that Madison began to grow more suspicious. Madison didn’t want to be invasive and go through Ryan’s phone, but it ringing was getting to be too much. Luckily for Madison, Ryan had left his phone on the nightstand on Madison’s side. He sighed quietly before reaching for the device. It seemed that Ryan had five new messages from Katie. Without thinking twice about it, Madison slid his finger across the screen. The action took him directly to Ryan’s messages with her. His face dropped in horror as all the messages he had currently received were naughty messages from his ex-wife. 

_“What the fuck is this!?” Madison screamed, violently ripping Ryan from his sleep. “Can you please fucking explain to me what the fuck this is?”_

_“Why the hell are you going through my messages while I’m asleep?” Ryan retorted. “Who the hell do you think you are?”_

_“Is this why you’re always so secretive about who you’re messaging? Is this why you always lock your phone when I sneak a peek at the screen? From what you’ve told me, I could have expected this from her. But from you!? Never!”_

They went on to have a huge scream off, even Ryden woke up. Madison saw how distressed the little mess of curls got, so instead of keep on screaming at Ryan, he stormed off. The pair didn’t speak for two weeks- Madison was at his brother’s house, refusing to talk to Ryan. The older man finally decided he’d had enough of their little fight so he went to confront him. Ryan explained everything- Katie was just trying to gain Ryan’s attention- and Madison forgave him.

Today, he hoped it didn’t have to go that far.


End file.
